1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control level displaying apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a control level displaying apparatus for use with a television receiver for visually displaying various amounts of different characteristics, such as sound volume, saturation, hue and picture, on a single display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where adjustment or control of color saturation, hue, or picture, the latter occurring when the color saturation and contrast are simultaneously adjusted, is performed by remote control operation, if the adjustment or control is carried out while the amount of adjustment or control is visually ascertained, such adjustment or control can be easily and positively achieved. In such case, if the optimum adjusting point is known, the amount of deviation from the optimum adjusting point caused by a manual adjustment operation is helpful in adjusting or controlling the saturation, hue and picture.
Accordingly, it is sufficient to provide a separate display device on the panel of the television receiver. However, since the level of adjustment or control for characteristics such as picture, hue and the like to be adjusted is much less than that for sound adjustment or the like, the efficiency of the separate display device in use is low.
In prior art television receivers in which the channel, sound volume and the like can be remotely controlled, it is known to provide a display device for indicating the adjusted or controlled level of sound volume on the panel of the television receiver whereby control of the sound volume control can be preformed from a remote place. This prior art display device, however, can not display characteristics other than the sound volume, such as hue, saturation or picture.